But here you are and what was just a world is a star
by yolipingo
Summary: Blaine es el nuevo estudiante de McKinley y nuevo miembro integrante del Glee Club. Todas sus compañeras están locas por el y este las corresponde pero este no puede dejar de pensar en Rachel la cuál solo esta interesada en su voz. Semibadboy!Blaine. Glee club de la 3º temporada. Rated M en un futuro


Ni glee, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen solo esta historia.

Introducción

Blaine decidió abandonar la academia Dalton y pasar su último año de instituto en McKinley, uno de los motivos era porque los New Directions les habían ganado a los Warblers en Regionals el año anterior y quería estar en el equipo ganador y por otra parte estaba cansado de estudiar en un colegio en el que solo había chicos. El joven tenía 17 años y quería tener la posibilidad de salir con una chica sin que solo fuese un rollo de fin de semana.

Capitulo 1

Era el primer día de clases y en cuanto Blaine apago su moto las miradas de los alumnos comenzaron a posarse sobre el. Blaine llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y lisa de manga corta con cuello de pico y una chaqueta negra de cuero. También llevaba el pelo cubierto de gel y unas vans negras sin calcetines.

Al entrar en el edificio se dirigió a recoger su horario de clases y acto seguido camino buscando su taquilla para depositar su casco y libros.

Blaine estaba colocando tranquilamente todas sus cosas en la taquilla, los libros que no usaría en esa mañana, su casco de la moto y colocó en la puerta tres fotos una en la que aparecía el con sus antiguos compañeros de la academia Dalton, una con sus padres y otra de cuando aún era un niño en la que se encontraba con su hermano Cooper y su abuela.

**-Hola John Travolta**-Blaine miro hacía su derecha y vio como una joven latina vestida de animadora le estaba mirando de arriba a abajo.

**-Hola, mi nombre es Blaine- **dijo el moreno mientras le ofrecía su mano y le echaba una mirada picara.

**-Se quien eres- **dijo la Latina acercándose al moreno y apoyando su mano en el hombre del chico**-Te vi perder el año pasado una competición cuando mi equipo te gano.**

**-¿Estas en los New Directions?-**Le pregunto Blaine a la latina con cara de interesado.

**-Sí, y me entristece el saber que no te acuerdes de mi- **decía la latina mientras miraba fijamente los labios del moreno.

**-Lo siento, culpa mia pero si hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para compensarte avisame- **Blaine chequeo de arriba a abajo a la morena y le guiño un ojo a esta.

**-Bueno ya veremos- **Dijo la latina mientras se alejaba de la taquilla del joven**-a y por cierto me llamo Santana**

Blaine no pudo evitar el quedarse un rato mirando el culo de la Latina, cuando se dio cuenta sacudió la cabeza, respiro ondo y sonrió así mismo. No llevaba ni una hora en aquel lugar y ya tenia a una chica dispuesta a acostarse con el. Blaine tenía la intención de buscarse una novia pero tal vez salir con varias no sea algo malo después de todo.

Al entrar en su clase de español el joven reconoció al profesor que impartía la clase, era el entrenador de los new directions, Este le sonrío al entrar a la clase y se acerco a hablar con el.

Mr. Shue señalo a Blaine con el dedo** – ¿Tu eres el vocalista principal de los Warbler, verdad?-** pregunto el señor Shuster mientras miraba fijamente al chico.

**-Bueno, lo era-** Dijo Blaine ofreciéndole una media sonrisa al profesor

-**Esta bien, bueno no quiero entretenerte mas, pasa y siéntate donde puedas- **decía el profesor mientras señalaba con su mano la dirección de las mesas.

Blaine echo un vistazo por encima y decidió sentarse al fondo de la clase junto a un chico alto y rubio.

Al sentarse observo como el rubio se le quedo mirando fijamente un rato con cara de confusión. Blaine se quedo mirándolo y como este no dejaba de observarlo decidió decirle algo al rubio.

**-Perdona, pero no dejas de mirarme y me estas poniendo un poco incómodo¿ te molesto o e hecho algo para meterme contigo?- **pregunto Blaine intentando ser lo mas amable posible.

**-¿Que?, no nada de eso, es que tío tu eres el cantante del grupo ese al que vencimos en Regionals y se me hace raro ver a un chico de una escuela privada en un instituto como este- **Decía el Rubio mientras sonreía al moreno.

**-Parece ser que soy famoso por este sitió ya eres la tercera persona que me reconoce, por cierto mi nombre es Blaine-** Le dijo Blaine mientras le ofrecía su mano derecha al rubio.

**-Yo soy Sam, integrante del glee club – **le dijo el rubio mientras le cogía la mano y se saludaban formalmente **– y bueno que, ¿vas a unirte a nuestro glee club?-**

**-Pues ese era el plan la verdad, necesito estar en el equipo campeón, ya que si no estoy en el mis sueños de irme a Nueva York se esfumaran-** Dijo el moreno mientras miraba al frente de la clase, intentando fingir que le interesaba lo que el profesor decía.

**-Entonces no te llevaras muy bien con Rachel- **Dijo Sam mientras comenzaba a tomar apuntes.

**-¿Quién es Rachel?-** pregunto Blaine intrigado aunque algo le decía que tenía toda la pinta de ser la chica que le tuvo un solo en la competición y la cuál hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina.

**-Rachel es la vocalista principal del grupo, aunque todos tenemos nuestros momentos para brillar, Rachel y Finn son los que siempre acaban cantando el las competiciones- **dijo Sam mientras miraba a Blaine con una cara de decir lo siento.

**-Pero, espera si no recuerdo mal, en Sectionals cuando empatamos tu cantaste con una chica rubia no?- **pregunto Blaine y recordando quién era Santana.

**-Si, bueno eso fue una excepción , aunque no lo entiendo la verdad, vale que yo no sea el mejor cantante de la sala pero tenemos gente con mucho talento, están Mercedes, Kurt, Santana,...-**

Después de eso, ambos dejaron de hablar y se centraron en la clase.

Al finalizar la clase Blaine se dirigía a la puerta cuando noto como una mano se posaba en su hombro al girarse a ver quien era vio como el señor Shuster lo estaba agarrando.

**-Blaine, se que no soy nadie para decidir por ti, pero me gustaría saber si tenías pensado unirte al glee club-** Will mientras esperaba la respuesta del moreno se cruzo de brazos y se le quedo mirando fijamente.

-**Si, claro en cuanto pueda me apuntare en la lista para hacer una audición- **dijo el moreno mientras miraba de reojo al profesor.

**-Mira Blaine, tras lo que nos ocurrió en Nationals el año pasado este año necesitamos ser mas fuertes y francamente ya te e escuchado cantar antes al igual que los miembros del glee club, asi que no creo que sea necesario que hagas una prueba, considerate ya parte del equipo- **Will sonreía al joven el cuál le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa**- Esperame en la puerta de la sala de coros después de clase y te introduciré al equipo- **Will volvió a tocarle el hombro a Blaine y se marchó de la clase.

Blaine no se lo podía creer, en esta escuela todo iba a ser muy fácil ya que al parecer le gustaba a todos.

A la hora del almuerzo el joven decidió llegarse a hablar con la entrenadora Beast para saber lo que tenía que hace para poder usar los sacos de boxeo. Cuando iba a Dalton le gustaba practicar con estos un par de veces a la semana ya que le tranquilizaba y calmaba, cuando una de las canciones no salía como esperaba o bien cuando estaba cabreado con el mundo.

El resto de la mañana fue tranquila para Blaine, asistió a sus clases y le echo el ojo a algunas chicas, pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue una chica de pelo moreno y con la estatura perfecta para el y cuando esta se dio la vuelta Blaine sonrío al reconocer a la joven, era Rachel Berry la chica que le había dejado sin respiración hace unos cuantos meses en aquel escenario, ella era la culpable de que los Warblers perdieran, pero este año el estaba aquí y ambos competirían juntos en el mismo equipo y estaba seguro de que por mucho talento que tuviese ese tal Finn el pronto le quitaría su pareja de duetos.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar Blaine estaba esperando en la puerta de la sala de coros tal y como el señor Shuster le había dicho y poco a poco vio como todos iban entrando en la sala, ninguno de los New Directions se fijo en el ya que el estaba pasando desapercibido y mientras observaba a Santana entrar por la puerta con una sonrisa picara, vio de lejos a Mr. Shue.

**-¿Estas preparado?- **preguntó Will a Blaine mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala.

**-Claro-** dijo Blaine intentando parecer emocionado.

Mr. Shue entró en la sala de coro y dio una palmada para llamar la atención de los jóvenes de la sala, los cuales se estaban saludando tras no haberse visto durante el verano**- Chicos, escuchadme tenemos el privilegio de contar con un nuevo miembro en la familia, no solo tiene una buena voz también tiene lo que hay que tener para enamorar a un público-**

Rachel comenzaba a estar celosa y a su vez emocionada, no podía permitir que en su senior year alguien completamente nuevo le robara su puesto de solista principal.

**-Chicos, demos le una gran bienvenida a Blaine Anderson – **Mr. Shue señalo la dirección en la que Blaine se encontraba y este entro en la sala saludando y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

**-Espera Mr. Shue- **Dijo Finn con una cara de entre celos y preocupación**- Como sabemos que no tiene las mismas intenciones que Jesse hace dos años?¿Como sabemos que podemos confiar en él?**

**-¿Disculpa?- **Blaine se sentía ofendido y no tenía ganas de empezar con mal pie asi que dejo el comentario que había echo a un lado y se sentó junto a Santana proporcionándole a esta una gran sonrisa acompañada de un guiño.

Santana se ruborizo y levanto una ceja sugerentemente a Blaine.

**-Chicos, ¿es que tengo que repetir todos los años lo mismo?- **decía Mr. Shue mirando a Finn – **lo que nos paso con Jesse fue malo pero en esta sala hay que darle una oportunidad a todos asi que quiero que tratéis a Blaine como a uno mas entendido?- **Will no dejaba de mirar a Finn y este asintió aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

**Este año tenemos que superarnos y vuestro canto el año pasado fue bueno pero vuestro baile – **Will puso una cara de duda y movió la mano de un lado a otro.

Mr. Shue decidió no mandarles ninguna tarea ya que era la primera semana de curso, asi que tras hablar de los planes del nuevo curso todos se marcharon a sus casas.

Blaine había notado como la lo largo de toda la clase todas las chicas le habían estado mirando y Finn también, el grandullón no le había quitado los ojos de encima y se había mantenido todo el rato con el ceño fruncido.


End file.
